


A Toast from Clary

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus and Alec Lightwood wedding, clary is the maid of honor for magnus, clary toasts to malec, it's cute, jk our boys cry, magnus totally doesn't cry, neither does alec, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Clary toasts to Magnus and Alec's wedding.





	A Toast from Clary

**Author's Note:**

> today is a one-shot kinda day. i had this written out in one of my notebooks and it was too cute not to put in, so you're welcome ;) enjoy <3

"When I first met Alec Lightwood, we hated each other," Clary began, earning her a laugh from everyone around her. "We're complete opposites; I was, and still am, loud spoken, and I had- well, I still have it- a bad temper. Alec is soft spoken, and when I first met him he could barely utter a complete sentence. He's also a gentle soul, unless you hurt someone he loves, of course. But now, I could never imagine not having you, Alec. I don't have a simple family, to say the least, but if there's one thing that's simple, it's this: you're like my big brother. I didn't think I would want another brother after the last one I had, but I did, and I still do. I'm the luckiest girl alive to have you as family, Alec Lightwood.

"And Magnus, well we have a complicated past, to say the least." The crowd laughed once again, Magnus and Jocelyn the loudest. "But as I was thinking back to it for this speech, one thing kept coming up: how you taught me that my memories weren't the only thing that mattered. I let having no memories define me, but when you slapped a little sense into me, I became tougher, and stronger. I became a better person, because of you. And you and Alec made me stronger without even knowing it. You two fought for your love, fought to marry in gold, and refused to take no for an answer. You taught me to fight for what I love. 

"The Dark War wasn't the only war you two fought in; you were fighting the war of hearts, the hardest battle with yourself you can ever surmount. But you did, and you did it together. So, no matter how hard the world pushes against you two, remember that I, that we, will all push back with you. And remember this as well: you two married in gold! I love you two, and congrats!" 

Clary pushed her glass in the air, as did everyone else. But Magnus, who was crying quietly, perked up. "Encore, biscuit, encore!" Magnus yelled, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Magnus, shh," Alec said, grabbing Magnus' hand. "Thank you, Clary. We love you too.'

Everyone drank their champagne, which was sparkling gold like the rings on Alec and Magnus' hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you cried, it's okay i did too ;) thank you for reading! kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
